Conventional computer user interfaces may rely heavily on visual output to convey information to a user. Visual output may include displayed text, color, motion, and/or symbols. However, excessive use of visual outputs may easily overload the user interface, especially when there may be a large amount of information being simultaneously displayed to the user. An overloaded user interface may make it difficult for a user to efficiently interpret the type and/or amount of information being conveyed. Conversely, a user interface which displays too little information may require a user to spend a large amount of time searching for important information.